Ele que salvou a minha vida
by tah-crowley
Summary: Misha Collins não poderia prever todo horror que iria conhecer e, que estaria odiando o que se tornou.
1. Prólogo

_Misha e Jensen como personagens =)_

* * *

_Prólogo_

Há 8 anos, eu não poderia imaginar o que iria acontecer comigo, mas ocorreu. Quando eu era casado, tinha um filhinho e era reconhecido no meu ramo, eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e acreditava, piamente, que nada poderia mudar isso, pelo menos, achava que a vida não poderia mudar muito, não tanto quanto ela mudou e transmutou completamente meus sentimentos em relação à vida, em relação a minha, especificamente.

Não poderia imaginar a podridão em que eu estaria agora, doente, sem filho, sem mulher, viciado e louco por uma pitada.


	2. A minha sorte

- Por favor...- mendigava eu, com a palma da mão levantada, o rosto baixo de vergonha e de dor.

Eu não queria estar ali, na verdade eu odiava estar ali, mas eu não conseguia nem me levantar, eu estava morrendo, pelo menos por dentro.

Todo dia que eu arrumava algum dinheiro, eu comprava o tanto de pedras que eu conseguia. Eu estava num estado lastimável, mas todo traficante que eu conhecia não se importava, achava que estava tudo certo, não tinha problema nenhum ali; eu era seu cliente e ele era meu vendedor atencioso, sempre me vendendo coisas que eu não precisava de verdade, mas que meu corpo não permitia que eu as deixasse.

Eu sentia um nojo enorme de mim e daqueles homens, mas o que fazer? Sozinho eu conseguiria sair daquela situação? Impossível! Eu estava entregue a sorte que fosse me dada e era tudo o que conseguia prever para mim:

- Por favor, meu gentil rapaz, umas moedinhas? – olhei rapidamente para um homem louro, novo, bem bonito, mas com uma expressão cansada e olheiras que aumentavam sua idade perante aos olhos dos que o viam.

O rapaz olhou pra mim, sentia seu olhar queimar em minha testa já baixa, escondendo meu rosto:

- Por que está aqui?

Contive o ato instintivo e continuei com a cabeça baixa, mais uma vez envergonhado por pedir dinheiro, ainda mais para uma causa tão suja e deprimente:

- Eu só quero o dinheiro... – falei baixinho, curvando os ombros já muito cansados da posição em que estavam.

Ele se abaixou, ficando de cócoras na minha frente e segurou meu ante-braço e de forma quase autoritária disse-me:

- Levanta o rosto!

Eu não queria obedecer, desci o rosto ainda mais, mas o olhar que ele mantia em mim, mais o apertão que mantia sobre meu braço me fez olhá-lo. Ele tomou um pouco de susto ao me encarar, mas não se deixou cair para trás, chegando perto de mim:

- Não tem porquê você está aqui! Quer ficar que nem eles? – disse, apertando um pouco o meu braço, apontando os outros usuários da rua.

Eu os olhei. Não tive como não ficar chocado. Aquelas pessoas todas doentes, vagando sem direção, cobertas por cobertores, cegas ao destino que suas vidas estavam tomando:

- Eu não tenho escolha. – sussurrei muito baixinho, quase inaudivelmente, arrancando meu braço das mãos dele.

Ele continuou a me fitar, com uma expressão de impaciência, se contendo para não gritar comigo. Passou as mãos no cabelo enquanto se levantava, e já que não estava me olhando, eu o observei. Ele era realmente belo, uma beleza selvagem; usava uma jaqueta de couro preta, uma calça jeans surrada e rasgada, uma camisa branca aparecia por dentro da jaqueta e seu cabelo loiro estava meio embebido em gel, mas seu cabelo ainda se mantia rebelde:

- Você não me deu escolha. – e desceu novamente até mim, e me puxou segurando meu braço.

- O que você está fazendo? – gritei enquanto ele me arrastava consigo.

Vários usuários vieram até ele e a mim, alguns perguntavam porque ele me puxava, outros o pediam por droga. Ele era um traficante? Por que ele teria se importado comigo?

- Me solta.

- Calma, gente. Vai ter droga para todo mundo, só vou resolver esse problema. – e sorrindo e dando a palma da mão para as pessoas, me arrastou consigo.


	3. Pedidos de desculpa

Desculpa a demora, gente. Eu sou muito bi-polar para fics, mas, como prometi, eu vou continuar as fics que comecei a pouco tempo.

Vou postar hoje \o. Espero que gostem.

To tentando fazer a história ficar mais verídica possível, porque é um assunto delicado de qualquer forma ;3


	4. Eu vou te ajudar

Ele me arrastou por alguns metros, enquanto eu me debatia debilmente contra seu peito, tentando tirar meu braço de seu domínio:

- Para, ou você vai se arrepender! - ele olhou ferozmente pra mim, mordendo os lábios superficialmente, encarando meus olhos e apertando um pouco meu braço, mas agora com um pouco mais de cuidado. - Eu to tentando te ajudar, não atrapalha! - disse, com um suspiro profundo e piscando demoramente os olhos cansados.

Eu não podia continuar a desacreditar dele, não com aqueles olhos me dizendo que era tudo verdade, que ele ia realmente tentar me ajudar.

- Hurmm... - resmunguei em resposta, soltando meu corpo um pouco além da conta, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e quase deixar meu corpo cair ao chão.

- Calma, calma. - ele disse baixinho, segurando meus dois braços sobre seus ombros. - Dá pra se equilibrar?

Eu assenti e ele me segurou pela cintura delicadamente, me fazendo arrepiar com o seu contato, logo puxando meu corpo, que ainda permanecia pendendo ao chão, pela minha falta de alimentação e pelo meu cansaço, devido à falta de dormir, e completou:

- Fica calmo, você precisava respirar. - e imitando uma respiração profunda para mim, ele voltou a caminhar pela avenida, passando meu corpo para sua lateral, e o meu braço para seus ombros, ajudando-me a caminhar junto a ele e virando a esquerda, num beco sem saída.

Eu o olhei um pouco assustado; becos não eram nada muito confiantes, na verdade, eram lugares nos quais eu tinha medo de estar.

Achava que eles eram sempre o fim da linha, pelo menos era o que eu tinha chegado a saber; mordi os lábios, olhando neuroticamente da rua para o loiro, do loiro para a rua, procurando uma resposta, qualquer coisa que me dissesse ao contrário:

- Não, não vou te matar. - o loiro disse sem se exaltar e sem ao menos olhar-me, ele parecia realmente cansado, pensando bem e deixando um pouco do medo de lado, ele parecia cansado de tudo, e nada parecia o surpreender de um jeito bom.

- Você tem família? - ele se virou pra mim, mas fui eu que perguntei. Ele enrugou o cenho, com a boca entreaberta, como se dissesse "Quem deveria indagar isso sou eu!".

- Tenho. - falou seco e sucinto, abriu a porta do passageiro de um carro velho e indicou-me com o dedo para me sentar ali.

Entrei, com os dedos tremendo sobre o coro do banco, olhei ao redor e sorri. Há quanto tempo eu não via um carro? Aliás, a pergunta que mais se remexia na minha garganta era "Há quanto tempo eu não me sentia confortável?", sorri como uma criança, mostrando as gengivas, sem olha-lo, sem realmente lembrar que ele estava lá naquele momento:

- Você está bem? – olhei para frente, enquanto meus dedos ainda tateavam lentamente o assento.

- Sim, por quê?

Olhando o retrovisor, vi seus lábios tremerem num sorriso por uns segundos, e rir virando o rosto para a janela da frente e dizer:

- Nada... – ele sorriu novamente. Vi por seu perfil e sorri, ele estava cansado, farto, mas conseguiu sorrir.

Respirei fundo, a vontade voltou. Eu precisava de drogas, eu precisava da minha droga. Olhei aflito para frente, o carro já estava em movimento, os braços largos de Jensen fazia movimentos sutis enquanto dirigia, ele era realmente bonito e sensual.

Isso não seria difícil. Não, era terrível, mas a vontade, a minha necessidade...:

- Eu sei que você...- o loiro levantou o rosto e virou-lhe um pouco dele para mim. – Quer me ajudar, mas...eu preciso...eu preciso daquilo, se quiser...eu posso te ajudar também... – eu disse, sorrindo fraco, contraindo o rosto. Passei minha mão para a coxa direita dele, alisei-a. – Eu não teria problemas...- passei a mão para dentro de suas pernas, Jensen contraiu o corpo e suspirou, fazendo uma virada brusca com o carro, estacionando-o numa guia.

- Então...- sorri, mais satisfeito, enfiando a mão para dentro de sua calça, apertando seu membro com força.

- Para...- disse Jensen, entre dentes, apesar de não conter o suspiro.

- Eu só quero...

- PARA, PORRA! – esbravejou o loiro, me empurrando para o assento de trás. – Caralho! – disse, passando as mãos no cabelo, e reclinando o corpo sobre o banco.

- Você vai ter sua droga. Só relaxa por enquanto...Ten-ta re-la-xar! – falou entre dentes, afundando o pé no acelerador e saindo voando com o carro.

Meu coração apertou, me senti mal...mas mais por ele, do que por mim.


End file.
